List of Shimerians who have published a book
This is a list, in alphabetical order by last name, of Shimerians who have authored or coauthored at least one published book. For the purpose of the list, a "Shimerian" is anyone who has been a student or member of the faculty for any part of the school's history, from 1853 to the present day. This list is currently extremely incomplete; please help to expand it. The list of works for each author should also be presumed incomplete. See also: List of books by Shimer College alumnion Worldcat A B Alicia Mallory Byrd | when = 1971 | works = *''So You Want to Be a Rocket Scientist'' (coauthor) | goodreads = | amazon = | librarything = | openlibrary = }} C Lisa Collier Cool |when = 1972 |works = *''A Dog Named Boo'' (2012) (coauthor) *''How to Sell Every Magazine Article You Write'' *''Phone power'' *''How to Write Irresistible Query Letters'' *.... |amazon=http://www.amazon.com/Lisa-Collier-Cool/e/B001IYXMZM |goodreads=http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/333617.Lisa_Collier_Cool |librarything=http://www.librarything.com/author/coollisacollier |openlibrary=http://openlibrary.org/authors/OL1069584A/Lisa_Collier_Cool }} Ann Weiser Cornell |when = 1960s |amazon = http://www.amazon.com/Ann-Weiser-Cornell/e/B001K8N0O4 |goodreads = http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/231339.Ann_Weiser_Cornell |librarything = http://www.librarything.com/author/cornellannweiserphd |openlibrary = http://openlibrary.org/authors/OL419332A/Ann_Weiser_Cornell }} D Elizabeth Van Wie Davis |when = 1977 |works = *''China and the Law of the Sea Convention'' *''Islam, Oil, and Geopolitics: Central Asia after September 11 '' (editor) *''Chinese Perspectives on Sino-American Relations 1950-2000 '' *''Ruling, Resources and Religion in China'' |amazon = http://www.amazon.com/Elizabeth-Van-Wie-Davis/e/B001HOF1CU |goodreads = http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/649062.Elizabeth_Van_Wie_Davis |librarything = http://www.librarything.com/author/daviselizabethvanwie |openlibrary = http://openlibrary.org/authors/OL587122A/Elizabeth_Van_Wie_Davis }} F G George D. Glenn |when = 1961 | goodreads = http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2073265.George_D_Glenn |amazon = http://www.amazon.com/George-D.-Glenn/e/B001KHPZZC/ |librarything = http://www.librarything.com/author/glenngeorged |openlibrary = http://openlibrary.org/authors/OL715798A/George_D._Glenn |works = *''The Opera Houses of Iowa'' *''Super 8 Handbook'' }} Sherna Berger Gluck |when = 1953 |openlibrary = http://openlibrary.org/authors/OL719557A/Sherna_Berger_Gluck |goodreads = http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/257343.Sherna_Berger_Gluck |amazon = http://www.amazon.com/Sherna-Berger-Gluck/e/B001HD3QUA |librarything = http://www.librarything.com/author/gluckshernaberger |works = *'' Women's Words: The Feminist Practice of Oral History'' *''Rosie the Riveter Revisited: Women, the War, and Social Change'' *''From parlor to prison: Five American suffragists talk about their lives'' *''An American feminist in Palestine : the Intifada years'' }} H I J Richard August Johnson |when = 1957 |works = *''Finding Common Ground'' (1996) *''Man's Place: An Essay on Auden'' (1973) |amazon = |goodreads = http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6860235.Richard_August_Johnson |librarything = http://www.librarything.com/author/johnsonrichard-19 |openlibrary = http://openlibrary.org/authors/OL7167583A/Richard_August_Johnson }} Warner W. Johnston |when = |works = *''CEA-608-E Line 21 Data Services'' (2008-04-01) (chair & technical editor) *''CEA-708-D Digital Television (DTV) Closed Captioning'' (2008-04-01) (chair & technical editor) *''EIA-744-A Transport of Content Advisory Information Using Extended Data Service (XDS)'' (1998-12) (chair & technical editor) *.... }} K James A. Kelly |when = 1954 |elsewhere = Worldcat |amazon= |goodreads= |openlibrary= |librarything= |works=*''Rethinking educational financing'' (editor) *''Determinants of educational expenditures in large cities of the United States'' (coauthor) }} L M N O P R S T V W Richard M. Warren |when = faculty 1961-1964 |works = *''Auditory Perception: An Analysis and Synthesis'' *''Auditory Perception: A New Analysis and Synthesis'' *''Auditory Perception: A New Synthesis'' *''Helmholtz on Perception: Its Physiology and Development'' |goodreads=http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1633024.Richard_M_Warren |amazon=http://www.amazon.com/Richard-M.-Warren/e/B001HPV3Y4 |librarything=http://www.librarything.com/author/warrenrichardm |openlibrary=http://openlibrary.org/authors/OL2814649A/Richard_Warren }} Y Notes References See also *wikipedia:List of Shimer College people * Authors